Atrévete a equivocarte
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Porque a veces, cuando tienes problemas te encierras en ti mismo. Pero también hay gente que sin palabras sabe lo que te pasa. Porque cuando creas no poder levantarte, alguien estará ahí ayudándote a hacerlo. "Atrévete a equivocarte, Shikamaru. Yo estaré ahí si lo haces, te ayudare a escoger otro camino". Este fic participa en el reto Fobias del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas


_**Hola a todos aquí os presento mi Drabble de fobia con Shikamaru Nara.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto._

_**Aviso**__**:**_ _Este fic participa en el reto Fobias del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

_**Dromofobia:**__ Literalmente, miedo a los cruces de las calles, a las intersecciones urbanas._

_**Palabras: **__475._

_**La canción será **__Shattered-Trading Yesterday. __**Posiblemente, mi canción favorita.**_

_**Que os guste babys.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Atrévete a equivocarte<strong>

Podía ser uno de los Ninjas más inteligentes del mundo, podía —a su vez— dormir alrededor de 12 horas diarias —toda una proeza—, podía calcular una estrategia en pleno campo de batalla que salvara o condenara a sus compañeros a la muerte en menos de un minuto, pero lo que no podía —y nunca creía hacerlo— es andar tranquilo por las calles de la aldea.

No era que le tuviera miedo a andar solo, no era que le diera miedo caminar en línea recta, solamente tenía miedo a elegir la dirección equivocada. Tenía miedo a tomar una decisión que le pudiera acarrear malas consecuencias. Por eso, prefería ir de tejado en tejado. Le daba miedo volverse a equivocar.

Y todo desde ese día. Desde aquel fatídico día en el que sus decisiones casi condenan a sus amigos a la muerte. ¿Qué pasaría si eligiera el camino de la derecha, pero en el de la izquierda estuviera a punto de ocurrir un robo o un asesinato que él podría haber impedido? No quería volver a sentirse culpable, no quería volver a sufrir, por eso tenía miedo a los cruces de su aldea, a tomar decisiones que acarrearían consecuencias.

¿Era un cobarde? Sí, sin duda alguna. Pero prefería serlo a cagarla de nuevo.

Ni siquiera su familia, sabía esto. Ni por supuesto Chouji, ni ninguno de sus problemáticos amigos. Nadie lo sabía. No quería volverse a ver como el cobarde que era —porque él sabía que lo era, otra cosa es que le gustara que se lo dijeran.

Se sentó en su tejado y observó de nuevo la calle principal de la aldea. Esas malditas intersecciones que le impedían seguir su camino. Oyó unos pasos detrás de él.

—Hola hijo. Vamos, que ya está hecha la comida.

—Ahora voy, _Oto-San_.

Siguió observando ese punto. Shikaku suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—A veces es bueno hablar con la gente.

—No soy mucho de palabras, _Oto-San_.

—Eres más un cobarde.

—_Tsk._ —Giró la cara hacia el otro lado.

—Shikamaru, si no luchas contra tus miedos, nunca te harás un hombre.

—Prefiero ser un cobarde a tomar la decisión equivocada.

—Las personas nos equivocamos.

—Prefiero no volver a hacerlo.

Shikaku le tocó la cabeza y Shikamaru se giró hacia él.

—El truco esta en fallar para aprender de los errores, hijo. Si no te equivocas, no aprendes. Si no eres valiente, nunca serás un hombre. _Atrévete a equivocarte_, Shikamaru. Yo estaré ahí si lo haces, te ayudaré a escoger otro camino.

A Shikamaru se le escapo una lágrima rebelde. Se la quitó con el dorso de la mano y miró al cielo. Sonrió. Su padre siempre estaría ahí. —Aunque solo fuera en su pensamiento.

Se levantó del césped del parque y cruzó la calle. No quería llegar tarde al nombramiento del _Nanadaime Hokage_.

—Gracias, _Oto-San_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Eieieiei! ¿Y qué tal? Dios, estoy tan feliz por cómo me ha quedado.<strong>_

_**Tenía que poner a Shikaku, me veía en la obligación. Tenía que ser él quien lo animara a hacerlo. Aunque no se ha visto como la supero, ya que eso ya lo hizo el mismo día en el que hablo con su padre. **_

_**Qué bien me ha venido escribir esto para liberarme un poco.**_

_**Creo que este fic también es un consejo para todos, ¿no? Hay que aprender a equivocarse. Porque de los errores se aprende. Y porque como digo yo: "Los fuertes somos los que cada vez que nos caemos, sabemos levantarnos. No una, sino mil veces".**_

_**Nota: **__Nanadaime Hokage__ - Séptimo Hokage; __Oto-San__ - Papá._

_**Se despide, feliz aunque también tristona por mi Shikaku, TemariAckerman06.**_

_**¿Reviews? ¿Favoritos? ¿Follows?**_


End file.
